


Denmark Inn

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jonny and Patrick spend a night at the Denmark Inn.





	Denmark Inn

“It’s getting dark Jonny,” Patrick said worriedly. “Maybe we should ask for directions.”

“I would if there was anyone to ask,” Jonny answered. “I haven’t seen any houses in a couple of hours.”

Patrick looked out at the vast expanse of prairie and had to concede Jonny’s point. “Maybe we should turn around, go back to the last town we passed.”

“We have to be getting close; Sharpy said there would be a sign on Highway Thirteen.”

“It’s Sharpy, Jonny. There probably isn’t a Denmark Inn. It’s probably just a stupid prank of his to get us lost driving around all night.”

“What’s that say?” Jonny asked slowing down and pointing to a billboard style sign standing alone at the side of the road.

The headlights struck the weathered wood and Patrick squinted to read the faded lettering. He thought he could make out a D and E and below that the word Inn. There was an arrow pointing left and a distance he couldn’t make out. “It says this way to the axe murderers,” he muttered. “Why are we turning?” Patrick demanded as the car headed down the gravel road to their left.

“Because we’re almost there and it would take all night to get back to the last town.”

Up ahead a faint light appeared, a marker for a driveway, and they turned down it into a lot surrounded by trees that had clearly been planted a long time ago for privacy and a wind break from the prairie storms.

Patrick looked at Jonny sceptically as they stopped in front of the rambling old farmhouse. “I don’t like this Jonny.”

“One night isn’t going to kill us,” Jonny said getting out of the car.

“It might,” Patrick answered following.

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Sleep in the car then.”

“Okay.” He reached back for the handle.

“You’re not sleeping in the car Pat, stop being childish.” Jonny started pulling their bags out of the trunk.

“But Jonny…”

“I promise to protect you from whatever monsters are hiding under the bed.” Jonny smirked.

“Jerk,” Patrick grumbled taking his bags and following Jonny up the crumbling brick walkway.

“I hope we’re not too late to check in,” Jonny said as he pushed open the creaky front door.

“Yeah,” Patrick muttered. “Wouldn’t that be a shame.”

They passed through the door into a narrow entry hall, a rickety staircase directly in front of them, steps marching up into the darkness. To the left there was a faint glow of lamp light and they followed it into a reception area.

“Hello?” Jonny called. There was no answer and he rang the bell that was sitting on the desk. The crisp, clear sound of the bell carried loudly through the room and almost instantly a door opened behind the desk. A tall, skeletal man shambled into the room.

“Hi. Um we have a reservation under Toews.”

The man reached under the counter and pulled out an enormous leather bound book that probably weighed as much as he did and dropped it on the counter, a cloud of dust rising in the air. He flipped about halfway through the yellowed pages and pushed the book towards Jonny. An inkwell and an old fountain pen followed the book. As Jonny picked up the pen and scratched his name onto the first empty line the man rattled through a drawer full of keys. He turned around with a large brass key in his hand and looked pointedly at Patrick.

Patrick snorted. “No way am I writing my name in that creepy ass book.”

Jonny rolled his eyes and scribbled Patrick’s name on the line beneath his own. When he was done the ancient gentleman stepped out from behind the desk, an old style gas lantern in his hand, and led the way back to the stairs. The stairs creaked with every step and weird shadows danced and jumped on the walls. They reached the landing and headed down a hall until they reached a door with a large brass three on it. The man slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open with a creak, lighting a lamp just inside.

“Thanks,” Jonny said as the man passed him the key. He reached for his wallet to tip him but the old man was already shambling back towards the stairs.

Inside the room the furniture looked as old as the rest of the house. There was an oak bed, just barely large enough for two and low to the ground, with matching nightstands on each side. An enormous oak wardrobe and the table that stood near the door completed the room’s furnishings.

“Where’s the washroom?” Patrick asked frowning. There was a ceramic pitcher and wash basin on the table that didn’t bode well.

“There must be one in the hall,” Jonny said. “We could go look.”

“No!” Patrick said quickly. “That’s okay I can wait till morning.”

“Pat…”

“I’m tired Jonny. Let’s just go to sleep and get out of here as soon as we can in the morning,” Patrick pleaded.

Jonny gave in and the two of them undressed and got into bed, Patrick pressing up as close to Jonny as he could.

 

Patrick stretched slowly, reaching for Jonny across the bed. He couldn’t feel him and he opened his eyes in confusion. The room was barely lit by the soft moonlight as the night crept towards dawn and he lay perfectly still, trying to convince himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

An unearthly scream split the silence and he bolted upright.

“Jonny?” he called, his heart pounding. There was no answer but he thought he heard something rattling in the hall, like chains dragging on the floor. Images of Jonny being dragged off into the basement for who knew what awful things flooded his mind and propelled him out of the bed. He hurried to the door and jerked it open.

“Ahh!” he yelped as he barreled into something on the other side of the door.

“Ow! Pat! What are you doing?”

“Jonny?” Patrick gasped. He punched Jonny’s arm. “How could you scare me like that?”

“Pat, I’m sorry,” Jonny said reaching to turn on the lamp. “I just went to find the washroom.”

“Then what was with that noise in the hall?” Patrick demanded. “And who screamed?”

Jonny frowned. “What?”

A low moan rattled through the hall and they both jumped.

“It’s just the inn settling,” Jonny said firmly as they stared out into the dark hallway. He reached out to swing the door closed. As his hand reached the handle something shot into the room, latching onto his wrist and jerking him out into the hall.

“Jonny!” Patrick lunged into the hall after him. “Get off of him you monster!” He latched onto the dark shape and tried to wrestle it away from Jonny.

“Ow! Stop it Peeks, it’s me!”

Patrick stopped short. “Sharpy?” He stepped back into the room and grabbed the lamp. The light filled the hall and he stared at Sharp who had Jonny pinned against the wall.

“Sharpy?” Jonny pushed him away. “Get off of me you maniac!”

“What the hell man?” Patrick demanded.

“I’m sorry guys,” Sharp laughed. “I overheard you talking and then you both looked so freaked out when the floor creaked I couldn’t help it. So what do you think of the place?”

“I think it would be a great place to hide a body,” Patrick said glaring.

“Think we could find a shovel around here somewhere?” Jonny asked crossing his arms.

“You two don’t mean that,” Sharp said. “Admit it, it was funny.”

Patrick tried but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “It was a _little_ funny,” he said looking at Jonny.

“Yeah fine, it was funny.” Jonny rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth twitched up. 

“You up for an early breakfast?”

“I’ll need a few more hours of sleep before I even think about food but yeah, we’ll see you later.” They said their goodbyes and Patrick followed Jonny back into the room.

“Jonny,” Patrick said as they snuggled back under the covers. “There was a weird scream just before you got back to the room…” He jumped slightly as the scream started again.

“That’s a barn owl,” Jonny said kissing Patrick’s shoulder. “I promise, the scariest thing here is Sharpy.”

“I’m not sure that’s any better,” Patrick said grinning. “But okay, maybe I did let my imagination run away with me a little.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Goodnight Jonny.”

“Night Pat.”

 

The room was flooded with bright sunshine when Patrick woke next. His phone was ringing and he scrambled to answer it, Jonny was still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him up.

“Hey Sharpy,” Patrick said looking at the caller I.D. “Sorry, we slept in. Meet you downstairs in a few minutes.” He reluctantly shook Jonny awake.

“What? Pat I’ve been trying to call you and Jonny since yesterday! You never showed up at the hotel; is everything okay?”

“Come on Sharpy,” Patrick said rolling his eyes. “If this is another prank it’s not going to work.”

“Pat what—”

“See you in a few minutes.” Patrick hung up.

“What was that about?” Jonny asked yawning.

“Just Sharpy being Sharpy. We’d better get down to breakfast before he hatches any more diabolical plans.”

“Yeah,” Jonny agreed.

They got dressed and grabbed their bags. Patrick frowned as they reached the bottom of the stairs, everything was covered with once white dust cloths. The roof had caved in over the desk and there was moss growing on the rotted wood. The only sign that anyone had been there in years was his and Jonny’s footprints from the night before, sharp in the dust on the floor.


End file.
